Keeping Up With Wyatt (A Spirit Masters Story)
by Wyatt W. Buell
Summary: Now that Wyatt's case file is done now is the time for Carter to let him and the other 3 do an experiment to spend time together and in doing so it could be the start of something more.
1. Chapter 1

My Reaction To Wyatt's Case File

By Carter Grayson

Now when I letted Wyatt do a case file I did want to know the real him and since he's been a good friend to those who knew him the most then it would make sense for him to do this.

And here's what I had to say about it: Oh My God because oh man he went through a lot in life and somehow he made it through all of that and he was able to show me the real him and also he mentioned the Spirit World which I never knew much about it and he also explained what is a Spirit Master is and just him explaining that made more sense to me and he did mention that if Danny Kendall and Buddy would move in with him in the Enchanted Forest then that wouldn't be such a bad idea after all.

Of course I sadly won't be able to see them there because well I just don't have the time for that but i'm sure they'll be just fine once they are there.

And really that was a good idea for me to let Wyatt do a case file because now we know what he went through in life and now we know him more than ever.

Oh and while he was taking of that I had a crazy idea that sure would sound insane to do but I decided to go ahead with it.

And what I came up with next well would be quite possibly the greatest idea I ever came up with.


	2. Chapter 2

My Crazy Experiment Idea

By Carter Grayson

Now while Wyatt was taking care of his case file I had an idea and it would involve him Danny Kendall and Buddy because since they like each other a lot I thought this would work for them because I really wanted to know what they personally think of each other.

So I came up with this they spend time with each other and in doing so they would get to know each other and maybe the other 3 would be with Wyatt in the Enchanted Forest.

Of course some of you are thinking "Carter what the hell are you doing?" and also "Are you sure this will work?"

Well first off i'm doing this experiment because it's about time to learn more about them and in doing so it would give me a better awareness about them.

And also yes this will work because hell if Tommy was here right now he would pretty much suck at it but i'm doing this because it's time for them to be together and this will work or if it doesn't then it would be quite a regrettable decision I ever came up with.

But that won't be happening because since they want to be around each other then this will be the greatest idea I ever came up with.

And I do hope this works because it would suck if it didn't.


	3. Chapter 3

Telling The Others About My Idea

By Carter Grayson

Now when I told folks about my idea well they weren't mixed instead they supported my idea because they believe it would work because they are quite likable indeed.

In fact they liked my idea so much that they would like to help out because they have been around them probably because they think this would work for me.

And now that they're going to help me with this then it would work indeed and with their support then really the possibilities are endless on this.

Now that it's clear that this will indeed work then it was time to get this started because if I was going to be able to get to know them a little more then now was the perfect time to do that.

My Comment: Man Carter I knew you would want to do this and yes I will so do this because really it's about time I payed you back for doing this investigation.


	4. Chapter 4

Our Reactions To Wyatt's Case File

By Danny Delgado And Kendall Morgan

Now if we're going to be honest after reading Wyatt's case file it was clear that Wyatt did care about his story and man what he went through in life wasn't that easy but somehow he found a way to make it through.

And in doing so he opened his world to us and he wasn't afraid to show us the real him and honestly we're proud of him because yes that really wasn't easy to go through but he found a way to make it through.

Right and also when he mentioned the Spirit World it all made more sense to us and yeah it's clear we should move in with him and take Buddy with us because he would so love his home and what he said about the Spirit Masters made us realize that if he can be a Spirit Master then we can be Spirit Masters too.

And Wyatt you did the right thing in telling you story because now we really know who you are and your world made so much sense and honestly Wyatt you mean so much to us because really without you I wouldn't be here right now and you will always be my Guardian Angel.

And also Wyatt thank you for being our friend because really you make life perfect when you're around and yeah we are so planning on moving in with you because really it would make sense to us.

My Comment: Thanks guys and yeah I knew you were going to say that and also that could work for us.


	5. Chapter 5

What I Personally Think About The 3 Of Them

By Wyatt W. Buell

Now here's what I personally think about the other 3 and trust me they aren't so bad at all.

Danny he really is a true believer because when me and him did that weekend together My God he made that weekend the best I ever had in the Enchanted Forest and now honestly he really is one amazing son of a bitch.

And believe me Danny you really are amazing to be around with when it came to that weekend.

Now Kendall I don't think your too bad either because really when you stuck at the Luggage Company for your job I was a bit worried about that but when you finally left it became clear that you were able to leave that job and not go back at all.

And also when me you and Buddy had the dinner date at Chessy Mac's you were always honest with me on life and I knew you were doing the right thing in leaving your old job.

Of course as for Buddy well he really is the sweetest teal teddy bear ever and I mean that in a nice way because really he likes reading and I am a reader myself and yeah he would so be perfect for the Enchanted Forest because he knows when to be there for you guys.

And also since he will be moving in with you guys that would make sense because with the 3 of you together then the possibilities are endless for you guys.

Oh and since you do want to move in at my home the Enchanted Forest then that would so work because it's about time you say something about it.

So really it would be a good idea for you guys to move in the Enchanted Forest because my home is the place to be.


	6. Chapter 6

What We Personally Think Of Wyatt And Buddy

By Danny Delgado And Kendall Morgan

Now i'll go first in saying that Wyatt is the most amazing friend i've ever known because when he saved me and the Wild Force team in the Dark Cave they did the rescue because they cared about us and wouldn't give up on us at all.

And also he and them are my Guardian Angels because really without them I wouldn't be here today.

Of course Buddy isn't so bad too because since i've been reading with him he really does appreciate my company and i'm glad i'm here for him because he really is a good friend I can always be around with.

Ok my turn and yes I was a bit nervous about Wyatt at first because I seriously thought there was no way they could do that rescue and still be alive right now.

But when me and Buddy did the dinner date with him at Cheesy Mac's it was clear that he did care about Danny and that he was there for him and honestly he means so much more because he was the friend that cared about us and really i'm not so nervous about him anymore because really he's so trusting and caring to be around with.

Oh and my good friend Buddy who's been with me since day 1 and he always knows how to be there for me when I needed him the most.

So really the both of them aren't so bad at all.


	7. Chapter 7

What I Personally Think Of The Other 3

By Buddy

Now first i'll start with Kendall because yes i've been with her since day 1 and honestly she means so much to me and i'm always there for her and we've been through life together and i'm proud to be with her.

And as for Danny he isn't too bad either because when he did move in the apartment he knows how to be a good friend for me and his story of his weekend with Wyatt is amazing because he's proud to have Wyatt as one of his most amazing friends he ever knew and honestly hearing about Wyatt it became clear that he is one of the most amazing angels to have ever come here to help those in need.

Of course as for Wyatt he too isn't so bad because he always knows how to be there for those who need him and his friends the most and since I might be moving in with Danny and Kendall in the Enchanted Forest then really that would be a good idea after all because I always wanted to know what his home is really like.

And really the 3 of them aren't so bad because they're the best friends a teddy bear could ever ask for.


	8. Chapter 8

What The Other Folks Think Of Them

By Carter Grayson

Now that they got to know about what they personally think of each other now was my turn to ask fellow rangers what they personally think of them.

And since they supported my idea then it would make sense to do this for the right reason.

As I was talking to them about the 4 my experiment is based on it became clear that they really do care about those who they knew.

"Man when Wyatt at the Trivia Off he always knew how to keep up with our questions and he knew it would be a close one indeed." said Ethan James who somehow won the Trivia Off by a question

"Now when Danny was telling us about being with Wyatt it became clear that he has a rhino friend who cares and really it made me realize that a rhino can be strong but also have a heart that matters and really Wyatt is lucky to have him as a friend he can trust." said Dominic the Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger when Danny was with the Jungle Fury Rangers telling them about Wyatt.

"When Kendall and Buddy were with us they knew how to help us get through a tough time they knew how to be there for us and really life has a purpose thanks to them." said Jason Lee Scott the leader of the original Power Rangers when they lost Tommy.

When I did ask about the 3 of them together here's what I found and they were really glad of them for doing this.

"When Danny and the other 2 were at S.P.D HQ he was there because we were to learn about bravery and when he told the story of how Wyatt saved him and the Wild Force team we knew that was truly an amazing story because he knew what it was like to be saved by them and really it gave the team the confidence they desperately needed and really what they did in the rescue is incredible and really Wyatt should be proud of himself and his friends for doing the right thing." said Commander Kruger

"Man if for every time a birthday would be held and no one would be there and Danny Kendall and Buddy were there then I would be rich because yes there was a birthday party where a boy named Bill invited his friends and sadly they didn't come so when the 3 heard about that they decided to throw him a party they would never forget and they were having a ball in doing it and honestly just them doing that was a good idea after all." said Adam Park who saw what the 3 of them did.

And finally as for the thought of Wyatt being a Guardian Angel well some actually thought that was a good saying to call him.

"Now at first with life I was about to give up on it but then Wyatt was there because he knew life did matter and I matter and he was a Guardian Angel that cared about me." said Wes Collins my partner and good friend

"Man just the thought of Wyatt helping those in need is amazing because he knows how to be there for those who need him the most and really he is more than a Guardian Angel he's the one that will help us go through such a hard time here." said T.J. Johnson who knew Wyatt would do it even when the others didn't believe that at all.

"When I was struggling with my PTSD I just wasn't sure if I was able to continue on with life and then when he came he was the person I could talk to about my problems and he knew I was struggling and he was there to help me confront my pain and really I thank him for helping me confront my inner demons." said Shane Clarke who Wyatt helped out with his PTSD

And now that I was able to hear from them then it was time for me to spend some quality time with them.


	9. Chapter 9

Spending Time With Them

By Carter Grayson

Now was the perfect time to spend time with them and really in doing so it was finally my chance to be with them for the first time since I started this experiment.

And honestly they were so trusting because I could tell this experiment was a good idea after all and so far it's shown that this will work after all and since it hasn't failed me then this would be the best thing i've ever done.

As we were enjoying the time together they were always there for each other and I then knew now that they got to know what they personally think of each other then this experiment will be my greatest idea ever.

And really I got a feeling when they do move to Wyatt's home in the Enchanted Forest then really the fun is just getting started for them.

My Comment: yes Carter this is just the beginning for us.


	10. Chapter 10

Planning For A Day In The Enchanted Forest

By Wyatt W. Buell

Now Carter as yes we were spending time together then it would be the perfect time for me to show the other 3 my idea of how we should spend a day in the Enchanted Forest and really this could work for us.

And as I was showing them what we could do they were quite interested to do it because really it was about time that we did this because really Danny knew he had to show the other 2 my home and I was ready to do this because really it was about time the other 2 got to see this.

And maybe if it goes well then they would spend the weekend together and maybe just maybe they move in and honestly life will get so much better for us.

So as I headed back home I then told my friends Lugia and The Blue Knight about the day and they were ready for this because it was about time for the other 2 to meet them.

And also I planned on getting on the train early in the morning so that I could meet them early on and in that way it wouldn't be such a pain in the ass.

Now all I had to do is get ready because really this could be the best idea I ever came up with.


	11. Chapter 11

A Day In The Enchanted Forest

By Wyatt W. Buell

So when I was the train the very next morning I then enjoyed the ride and boy in doing this day out it would be quite crazy but really I believe this could work after all.

Once the others saw me in one of the train passenger cars they then found me and took their seat and enjoyed the ride to my home in the Enchanted Forest.

Now I could tell Buddy was excited because he can't wait to go somewhere new for once and I could tell this was going to be quite a good day together.

Once we finally made it we then got off and headed for the Enchanted Forest and from that point forward it was going to be one of the most special moments we've ever been through and that means a lot coming from me.

Because we were finally through the door Kendall and Buddy then knew this place was going to be just right for them because really they haven't been here yet and this could work for us.

As we were there I could tell the other 2 were in love with this place and that was good because this was I was hoping this would be just like that.

Once they finally met my friends Lugia and The Blue Knight they were at first nervous but they were able to get to know about them and honestly they liked them a whole lot.

And as the day was continuing on they were amazed with my home because they knew this could be their new home.

And when the night came the fireflies were here and they enjoyed them a lot and of course the stars were out and they were in love with it and as the day went really good.

Now honestly this was a good idea after all because really since they are going to spend the weekend here then it would work for me and the gang here in the Enchanted Forest.


	12. Chapter 12

The More I Learn About Them

By Carter Grayson

Man by doing this experiment then it became clear that this was a good idea after all and no it didn't fail at all and boy this will always be a good idea after all.

And now in order to see what it really is like through a teddy bear and Buddy would be perfect for this.

My Comment: i'm sure he will do just fine if he does do the case file.


	13. Chapter 13

Letting Buddy Do A Case File

By Carter Grayson

So i'll let Buddy do a case file because really I believe he was interested in doing this.

And since he's been around the other 3 then maybe it would be a good idea after all.

Oh and also he can reveal his real self and I do hope he knows what he's doing.

My Comment: don't worry Carter i'm sure he knows what he's doing.


End file.
